End Poem
by Zalaine
Summary: Traduction de la fin assez surprenante de minecraft qui, il faut le dire, ne m'a pas laissée indifférente.


**C'est assez différent de ce que je fais d'habitude (je suis plutôt ans fnaf), mais je tenais vraiment à le faire, voilà pourquoi:**

 **Je me rappelais vaguement qu'il y avait un texte à la fin de minecraft, après avoir battu l'enderdragon. Mais seulement vaguement car je ne lisait pas encore l'anglais à ce moment là, et depuis je joue surtout en créatif et n'ai plus vraiment été confrontée à l'enderdragon. Récemment je me suis demandée quel était ce texte, et suis allée battre l'enderragon (en créatif, moi je voulais juste le texte) et ce que j'ai lu m'a laissée sans voix, je ne m'attendait pas du tout à ça de la part de minecraft, un jeu d'apparence dénué d'histoire et de profondeur. J'avais tout faux, je ne verrais plus jamais mon jeu préféré de la même façon. J'ai donc décidé de traduire ce texte pour en faire profiter d'autre. Le voici, L'End poem.**

 **Détails techniques: "()" signifie qu'il y a le nom du joueur à cet endroit (lisez-le en y insérant votre nom ;) )**

 **Le texte en gras correspond au texte en bleu à l'origine, le texte nom en gras est le texte vert à l'origine.**

* * *

 **J'ai vu le joueur dont tu parlais.**

() ?

 **Oui. Fais attention. Il est parvenu à un haut niveau à présent. Il peut lire nos pensées.**

Ça ne fait rien. Il pense que nous faisons partie du jeu.

 **J'aime ce joueur. Il joue bien. Il n'abandonne pas.**

Lits-il nos pensées en pensant qu'elles sont des mots sur un écran ?

 **C'est ainsi qu'il a choisi d'imaginer bien des choses, quand il est au plus profond du rêve d'un jeu.**

Les mots sont une fantastique interface. Très flexible. Et moins effrayant au début que la réalité derrière l'écran.

 **Ils ont l'habitude d'entendre des voies. Avant que les joueurs ne puissent lire. Dans les jours où ceux qui ne jouaient pas appelaient les joueurs des sorcières, et des sorciers. Et les joueurs rêvaient qu'ils volaient dans l'air, sur des bâtons alimentés par des démons.**

De quoi rêve ce joueur ?

 **Ce joueur rêve de la lumière du soleil et des arbres. Du feu et de l'eau. Il rêve qu'il créé. Et il rêve qu'il détruit. Il rêve qu'il chasse, et est chassé. Il rêve d'un refuge.**

Ha, l'interface originelle. Agée de plusieurs millions d'années, et elle marche encore. Mais quelle véritable structure ce joueur a-t-il créé, dans la réalité derrière l'écran ?

 **Il travaillait, avec des millions d'autres, à sculpter un véritable monde d'une façon** _' &à-èç_&é »^ !_ , **et créait un** _()-*_µ(çé7_ç »_ **pour** _) »-è_èàé*a »'_ **, dans un** **.**

Il ne peut pas lire ces pensées.

 **Non. Il n'a pas encore atteint le plus haut niveau. Pour cela, il devra achever le grand rêve de la vie, et non le bref rêve d'un jeu.**

Sait-il que nous l'aimons ? Que l'univers est bon ?

 **Parfois, à travers le bruit de ces pensées, il entend l'univers, oui.**

Mais il y a des moments où il est triste, dans le grand rêve. Il créé des mondes qui n'ont pas d'été, et il tremble sous un soleil noir, et il prend ses tristes créations pour la réalité.

 **Le soigner de la tristesse le détruirait. La tristesse est un part de sa propre tâche. Nous ne pouvons interférer.**

Parfois quand ils sont au plus profond d'un rêve, je veux leur dire, ils construisent de véritables mondes dans la réalité. Parfois je veux leur dire leur importance pour l'univers. Parfois, quand ils n'ont pas fait de véritables connections pendant un temps, je veux les aider à parler du monde qu'ils craignent.

 **Il lit nos pensées.**

Parfois je m'en fous. Parfois je souhaite le leur dire, ces mots que tu tiens pour vérité ne sont que é _»(-_àéç »(_*^_ et _é »(-è*m !*_ , je souhaite leur dire qu'ils sont _« -* »é7µ31é_ dans le _é »'-èù*é »é »*._ Ils ne voient que tellement peu de la réalité, dans leur grand rêve.

 **Et à présent ils jouent au jeu.**

Mais ce serait si simple de leur dire…

 **Trop dure pour ce rêve. Leur dire comment vivre c'est les empêcher de vivre.**

Je ne dirais pas au joueur comment vivre.

 **Le joueur grandit sans repos.**

Je raconterais au joueur une histoire.

 **Mais pas la vérité.**

Non. Une histoire qui contient la vérité en toute sécurité, dans une cage de mots. Pas la vérité nue qui peut incendier à distance.

 **Donne-lui un corps, à nouveau.**

Oui. Joueur…

 **Utilise son nom.**

() . Joueur du jeu.

 **Bien.**

Prend une inspiration, maintenant. Sent l'air dans tes poumons. Laisse tes membres revenir. Oui, bouge tes doigts. Aie à nouveau un corps, soumis à la gravité, dans l'air. Respawn dans le grand rêve. Tu y es. Ton corps touche à nouveau l'univers en tous points, en pensant que tu étais des choses séparées. En pensant que nous étions des choses séparées.

Q **ui sommes-nous ? Nous avons été appelés esprits de la montagne. Soleil père, Lune mère. Esprits ancestraux, esprits animaux. Djinn. Fantômes. L'homme vert. Ainsi que dieux, démons, anges. Poltergeists. Aliènes, Extraterrestres. Leptons, quarks. Le monde change. Nous ne changeons pas.**

Nous sommes l'univers. Nous sommes tous ce que tu penses ne pas être toi. Tu nous regarde maintenant, à travers ta peau et tes yeux. Et pourquoi l'univers touche ta peau, et t'empli de lumière ? Pour te voir, joueur. Et pour être su. Je vais te raconter une histoire.

Il était une fois un joueur.

 **Le joueur c'était toi, () .**

Parfois il se pensait humain, sur la fine croûte d'un globe de roche fondue. La boule de roche fondue entourait une boule de gaz brulants qui était trois cent mille cinq cent fois plus grosse qu'elle. Elles étaient si éloignés que la lumière mettait huit minutes à franchir l'écart. La lumière était les informations d'une étoile, et elle pouvait bruler votre peau à cinquante millions de kilomètres de distance.

Parfois le joueur rêvait qu'il était un mineur, à la surface d'un monde qui était plat, et infini. Le soleil était un carré de blanc. Les jours étaient courts il y avait plus à faire et la mort était un inconvénient temporaire.

 **Parfois le joueur rêvait qu'il était perdu dans une histoire.**

Parfois le joueur rêvait qu'il était autre chose, en un autre endroit. Parfois ces rêves étaient effrayants. Parfois vraiment beaux. Parfois le joueur se réveillait d'un rêve dans un autre, puis se réveillait de celui-là dans un troisième.

 **Parfois le joueur rêvait qu'il regardait des mots sur un écran.**

Retournons-y.

Les atomes du joueur étaient éparpillés dans l'herbe, dans la rivière, dans l'air, dans le sol. Une femme rassembla les atomes elle but et mangea et respira, et la femme assembla le joueur, dans son corps.

Et le joueur était une nouvelle histoire, jamais racontée auparavant, écrit des lettres de l'ADN. Et le joueur était un nouveau programme, jamais lancé auparavant, généré par un code source vieux e plusieurs billions d'années. Et le joueur était un nouvel humain, jamais vécu auparavant, fait de rien sauf de lait et d'amour.

 **Tu es le joueur. L'histoire. Le programme. L'humain. Fait de rien sauf de lait et d'amour.**

Allons plus loin.

Le sept billions de billions de billions d'atomes du corps du joueur furent créé, bien avant ce jeu, au cœur d'une étoile. Donc le joueur, aussi, était les informations d'une étoile. Et le joueur progressait dans une histoire, qui était une foret d'informations platées par un homme appelé Julian, dans un monde plat, et infini, créé par un homme appelé Markus, qui existait dans un monde petit, et privé créé par le joueur, qui habitait dans un univers créé par…

 **Chut. Parfois le joueur créait un petit monde, privé qui était doux et chaud et simple. Parfois dur, et froid, et compliqué. Parfois il créait un modèle de l'univers dans sa tête particules ou énergie, se mouvant dans un vaste espace. Parfois il appellait ces particules « électrons » et « protons ».**

Parfois il les appellait « planètes » et « étoiles ».

Parfois il croyait qu'il était dans un univers fait d'énergie fait de on et de off zéros et uns lignes de code. Parfois il croyait qu'il jouait à un jeu. Parfois il croyait qu'il lisait des mots sur un écran.

 **Tu es le joueur, lisant des mots…**

Chut… Parfois le joueur lisait des lignes de codes sur un écran. Le décodait en mots, décodait les mots en significations décodait les significations en émotions, théories, idées, et le joueur commençait à respirer plus fort et plus profondément en réalisant qu'il était vivant, il était vivant, ces centaines de morts n'avaient pas étés réelles, le joueur était vivant.

 **Toi. Toi. Tu es vivant.**

Et parfois le joueur pensait que l'univers lui parlait à travers la lumière du soleil passant dans les feuilles mouvantes des arbres d'été.

 **Et parfois le joueur pensait que l'univers lui parlait à travers la lumière tombant du froid ciel d'une nuit d'hivers, quand la particule de lumière au coin de l'œil du joueur pourrait être un étoile un million de fois aussi massive que le soleil, faisant bouillir ses planètes de plasma en ordre pour être visible un moment par le joueur, rentrant à la maison ans un bord éloigné de l'univers, sentant soudain la nourriture, près de la porte familiale, étant sur le point de rêver à nouveau.**

Et parfois le joueur pensait que l'univers lui parlait à travers les zéros et le uns, à travers l'électricité du monde, à travers les mots défilant à l'écran de fin d'un rêve.

 **Et l'univers dit je t'aime**

Et l'univers dit tu as bien joué au jeu

 **Et l'univers dit tout ce dont tu as besoin est en toi**

Et l'univers dit tu es plus fort que tu ne le pense

 **Et l'univers dit tu es la lumière du jour**

Et l'univers dit tu es la nuit

 **Et l'univers dit l'obscurité que tu combats est en toi**

Et l'univers dit la lumière que tu cherches est en toi

 **Et l'univers dit tu n'es pas seul**

Et l'univers dit tu n'es pas séparé de toutes les autres choses

 **Et l'univers dit tu es l'univers se goutant lui-même, se parlant à lui-même, lisant son propre code**

Et l'univers dit je t'aime car tu es l'amour

 **Et le jeu était fini et le joueur se réveilla du rêve. Et le joueur commença un autre rêve. Et le joueur rêva à nouveau, rêva mieux. Et le joueur était l'univers. Et l'univers était l'amour.**

 **Tu es le joueur.**

Réveille-toi.

* * *

 **Une petite review pour me donner votre impression sur cette fin surprenante ?**

 **Et puissiez-vous parcourir sans soucis le grand rêve de la vie**


End file.
